Lo que importa
by Myruru Nayuri
Summary: Porque lo diferente que eran no importaba, tampoco lo que dijera la sociedad o sus propias inseguridades, ellas así eran felices, se amaban una a la otra con sus defectos y virtudes, con sus similitudes y desigualdades, porque estaban locas por la otra y eso nada podía cambiarlo. Fem!R27. Yuri. Este fic participa para el reto: "Diferentes, pero iguales" del foro La Mansión Vongola


**Ohayo/Konichiwa minna-kun.**

 **Aquí les presento mi one-shot para el reto, esta vez decidi hacer algo que muchos piden en mi otro fic, pero algo diferente.**

Alguien una vez me menciono que había leído un **fem!Rxfem!27** , la idea me intereso mucho y quise hacer el mío propio.

 **Si este fandom tiene tanto yaoi, ¿porque no podria escribir algo de yuri?**

Algo que aclarar antes, deje el nombre de Fem!Reborn como "Reborn", aunque si preguntan por la pronunciacion diria que para la versión femenina la pronunciación seria la del inglés normal "Ri-i-bo-rn" en vez de "Ribon" como lo pronuncian en Japón. Pero no los quiero confundir asi que piensen lo que quieran.

Tsuna seguirá siendo Tsunako, apodo Tsuna, ahí no hay pierde.

Recuerden que **"los personajes no son míos, son de la gran Akira Amano-sensei, yo solo los tomo prestados con fines de entretenimiento sin ánimo de lucro",** también **este fic participa para el reto: "Diferentes, pero iguales" del foro La Mansión Vongola.**

De hecho no estoy muy segura si en realidad cumpli el reto como se debía, probablemente me sali del tema, aunque no se cuanto de eso sea verdad.

No les quito más su tiempo **¡A leer!**

* * *

 **Lo que importa**

Era un día hermoso, el sol brillaba en todo su esplendor mientras el cielo era más azul que nunca...

Y ella ahí metida en su oficina rodeada de una montaña de papeleo.

Ya había perdido la cuenta de cuantas horas seguidas llevaba sin salir de ese lugar, las cortinas estaban completamente corridas y la única iluminación era el candelabro del techo, así que la décima no tenía ni idea si aún era de noche o ya había amanecido.

Una pequeña tetera junto a una taza de té verde, frio por cierto, descansaba en una de las esquinas del inmenso escritorio, estas llevaban allí desde la noche anterior donde su mano derecha las había dejado cuando Tsuna se dispuso-barra-fue-obligada a no salir del lugar hasta terminar con todo el papeleo.

Los ojos comenzaban a dolerle demasiado, se los froto con ambos puños y decidió que era hora de descansar.

Recostó su cuerpo sobre el escritorio, dejando que su largo cabello castaño se dispersara por todo este y abrió un poco las piernas sin importarle que llevara falta.

Antes de que se escuchara el pequeño "click" del cerrojo al abrirse, su súper-intuición ya había puesto a la Décima en alerta, levanto la cabeza para poco después encontrarse con la imponente figura de la mejor hitman del mundo, Reborn.

—Otra vez dejando el trabajo de lado, dame-Tsuna—menciono la misteriosa mujer de mirada amatista y larga cabellera color negro profundo.

El sonido de sus zapatos hacía eco en el despacho, la Décima esperaba pacientemente en la misma posición mientras la recién llegada se acercaba acomodándose la fedora.

Ya habían pasado bastantes años desde que la entonces pequeña Reborn llego a su vida, de hecho muchos más de lo que la castaña estaba dispuesta a admitir, se sentiría realmente vieja, Tsuna había crecido, sí, pero el mayor cambio fue ver a su tutora en su forma original.

Era bastante más alta que ella y la cosa empeoraba con el hecho de que la Décima no podía usar zapatos altos sin tropezarse cada dos metros mientras que la peli-negra era capaz pelear con tacones de aguja con total naturalidad.

También había muchas otras diferencias, empezando con el que solo ver el busto de la otra fuera suficiente para que se deprimiera y maldijera sus genes japoneses.

Su rostro, a diferencia del suyo que aún conservaba aire infantil, era completamente refinado, era simplemente hermosa. También su figura daría envidia a cualquiera, incluyéndola a ella.

Su saco pulcramente cuidado, una falda entallada que apenas cubría lo importante, unas provocadoras medias negras y tacones altos, podían llamarla una diosa por el aura que trasmitía.

Por esas cosas, la castaña no podía creer que...

—Me has estado ignorando todo el día dame-Tsuna—le dijo la azabache al llegar frente a ella, recargo el cuerpo contra el escritorio junto a su jefa y cruzo las piernas.

—E-es tu culpa—se quejó girando la cabeza al lado contrario—no me permites salir de aquí hasta que termine todo esto.

—No me culpes de tu irresponsabilidad, llego de una misión y veo todo este trabajo atrasado, ¿qué quieres que piense?

— ¡No es trabajo atrasado!—grito mientras volvía a acomodarse en la silla— ¡Son las cuentas y demandas por todo lo que destruiste en tu misión!—siguió con el ceño claramente fruncido.

—Esa no es excusa—interrumpió con una sonrisa de medio lado, de esas que le profetizaban problemas a la Décima—tendré que castigarte—agrego acercándose a ella.

Tsuna trato de alejarse, pero la silla-y el hecho de que en realidad no quería-le impidieron hacerlo, así que solo cerró los ojos esperando el contacto de los labios teñidos de carmesí de la otra.

...esas situaciones se habían vuelto normales, más que eso, se habían convertido en una necesidad.

La Décima no lo entendía, de un momento a otro esos sentimientos la invadieron o más bien se dio cuenta de ellos, pero lo que le era más difícil de comprender, es precisamente el que era correspondida.

Reborn se separo lentamente y la miro con una sonrisa burlona.

—Termina tu trabajo—exigió.

Tsuna contesto con un pequeño puchero ya no propio de una mujer de su edad, pero que seguía siendo adorable.

Sintió como la asesina se alejaba de ella, volvió su cabeza al papeleo y escucho el sonido de los tacones contra la madera, al mirar de reojo comprobó que su ex-tutora se había sentado en uno de los grandes sillones del lugar y se quitó la fedora para estar más cómoda, cepillando con sus dedos su larga melena.

El tiempo paso, o al menos eso supuso, la azabache le había quitado el reloj de su despacho porque según ella se preocupaba demasiado y no dejaba de ver las manecillas moviéndose.

¿Cómo alguien podía causar tanta destrucción en dos semanas?, era lo que pensaba mientras seguía firmando y firmando los papeles, luego recordaba que se trataba de la hitman y le parecía algo completamente natural.

—Hie Reborn, estoy agotada, ¿puedo tomar un descanso?—pidió usando la infalible técnica de los ojos de cachorro.

—Solo por un momento—contesto poniéndose de pie y acercándose hasta ella.

—Matte, Re-Reborn.

—Ya espere mucho tiempo, tortuga-Tsuna—se defendió llegando de nuevo hasta la Décima.

Antes de que pudiera replicar, su boca ya estaba en otra labor más importante.

¿Cómo alguien como Reborn podía haberla elegido a ella?

La asesina tenía a cientos de hombres a sus pies, era elegante, talentosa, increíblemente inteligente, imponente, valiente, fuerte, decidida, muchas cosas increíbles, _toda Reborn era increíble..._

 _Reborn seguía sus propias reglas, su propia justicia, conseguía todo lo que quería._

 _Mientras ella, solo era una dame._

Para cuando se dio cuenta ya estaba sentada sobre el escritorio, tirando al suelo algunos papeles mientras ella y Reborn seguían con su tarea de perderse en los labios de la otra.

…A demás, la edad era un factor en el que prefería no pensar.

—Estas muy callada—le señalo la otra al separarse a tomar aire.

La Décima no respondió, solo giro el rostro ocultando el aumento de tonalidad del rojo de sus mejillas.

Obviamente la azabache no se quedó contenta con este gesto y la tomo del mentón obligándola a mirarla.

—Deja de pensar en eso—pidió—yo te elegí a ti, tú me elegiste a mí, eso es lo que importa.

—N-no leas mi mente.

—No necesito hacerlo, es demasiado fácil saber lo que piensas—se defendió, para después soltarla.

El silencio volvió a invadir el lugar, sus rostros estaban a escasos centímetros del otro, el ambiente se sentía ligeramente tenso mientras las miradas castaña y obsidiana tenían una intensa conversación.

—Gracias—soltó la donna juntando sus frentes.

Sintió como unos brazos la rodeaban y apretaban fuertemente, así que hundio la cabeza en su hombro.

Si, en esos momentos volvía a recordar todo por lo que luchaba, no literalmente, sino más bien consigo misma.

 _Puede que la diferencia entre ellas pareciera enorme, pero eso no importaba, era feliz con ella y eso era la prioridad._

Tal vez no eran la pareja más compatible-claro, según la Décima, porque para los demás incluyendo sus guardianes no había pareja más complementaria—pero habían logrado llevar su relación por ya bastantes años.

 _Y seguía enamorada como la primera vez que se dio cuenta de sus sentimientos o más aún si eso era posible._

La más alta trato de acomodarle mejor sobre el escritorio, los papeles que quedaban terminaron en el suelo al igual que la pequeña tetera que ahora yacía rota sobre la madera, rodeada del frio té verde derramado.

 _Había muchas cosas que no podía decir del futuro, pero estaba segura de algunas_

 _Reborn permanecería a su lado, siempre estaría para ella cuando la necesitara y… Tsuna la amaría hasta el fin de sus días._

Sí, eso era todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Las horas siguieron pasando, las gruesas cortinas impedían el paso de la luz y les era imposible distinguir si era de día o de noche, pero eso no les importo.

Después de todo Reborn acababa de regresar de una larga misión.

* * *

Era una noche tranquila, no se escuchaba ningún sonido en algún lugar de la enorme base Vongola.

Dentro de una enorme habitación, en una cama lo suficientemente grande para al menos seis personas, estaban durmiendo nuestras dos chicas favoritas.

La ventana estaba ligeramente abierta así que cuando un ligero viento helado corrió, se coló por esta y despertó a la azabache.

Reborn se incorporó en el mismo lugar donde estaba, buscando con la mirada la parte de la manta que se supone le correspondía, no tardó mucho en hacerlo ya que su acompañante estaba rodeada completamente por ella.

Era algo normal, Tsuna normalmente se apoderaba de ellas así que como todas las otras veces, la jalo lo más suavemente que pudo y se arropo.

Lástima que el sueño ya se le había espantado.

Se giró hasta quedar frente a la mujer con la que desde hace años compartía la misma cama y hace muchos más la misma habitación.

Viendo el rostro de la castaña no parecían ser tantos ya que no estaba ni cerca de aparentar la edad que tenía.

Aunque ella misma era mucho mayor de lo que parecía, pero eso se lo debia al tri-ni-sette, en cambio Tsuna se seguía viendo joven y radiante ya entrada en sus treintas.

Le acaricio dulcemente la mejilla, desde que estaban juntas como pareja era terriblemente feliz.

Hace tiempo tenía pensado guardarse sus sentimientos, estaba completamente segura de la otra no sentía lo mismo.

¿Cómo podría imaginarse el ser correspondida?

Tsunako era tan dulce, inocente, de apariencia frágil-aunque ella era la persona que mejor sabía que era todo lo contrario -alegre, valiente a su manera, decidida, tierna…

 _Mientras Reborn podría considerarse a sí misma un monstruo._

Tsuna odiaba las muertes, ella era una asesina.

Eso era algo que no podía cambiar, en esencia misma eran completamente diferentes, nunca espero que la castaña levantara la mirada hacia ella como algo más que su tutora o su segunda madre incluso.

Pero resulta que dentro de las pocas cosas que Tsuna aprendió por sí misma y mejoro al grado de superarla fue a no permitirle a su asesina personal indagar en su mente sobre sus sentimientos.

Y valla que lo hacía bien, nunca se esperó esa tierna confesión con la que inicio todo y ya no pudo ocultar más lo que sentía.

Al menos para ese entonces ya tenía un cuerpo medianamente adulto.

Coloco el codo sobre la almohada para contemplarla mejor.

 _La Décima era increíble, siempre seguía su propio ideal de justicia y lograba todo lo que se proponía._

En esos años había conseguido hacer grandes cosas, al principio siguió negándose a ser la líder de Vongola, pero al paso del tiempo comprendió que si quería cambiar todo aquello que odiaba de la mafia tenía que hacerlo desde dentro o aún mejor, desde la cima.

La Neo Vongola llego más alto que nunca, cumplió su promesa con Primo.

Poco a poco fue alcanzando sus metas, todos tenían la vista sobre ella y muchos se preguntaban como una pequeña de apariencia frágil, dulce y torpe podía haber logrado todo aquello.

A los que osaban hacerle esa pregunta Tsuna solo les respondía con una sonrisa, si no se quedaban conformes ella misma se tomaba la libertad de apuntarles entre las cejas con la león-pistola.

La Décima se removió en la cama, Reborn frunció el ceño y tuvo que aceptar darle la mayor parte de la manta.

Estar con ella se había vuelto tan natural, no, ahora le era necesario.

Muchos preguntaron porque la líder de Vongola no se había casado, incluso llegaban montañas de propuestas de matrimonio, entendía eso, Tsuna era tremendamente linda y debía haber un heredero para la fagmilia _._

Eso era otro de los factores que la detuvieron mucho tiempo y la hicieron dudar, aunque ahora los científicos de Vongola y Verde trabajaban en eso.

Al menos los guardianes y demás aliados cercanos aceptaron la relación con los brazos abiertos, decidió ignorar las miradas de decepción de la tormenta y la lluvia, eso para que no sufrieran algún "accidente".

Iemetsu le sostuvo la mirada durante varios minutos, luego suspiro y le puso la mano en el hombro mientras que Nana la abrazo con fuerza diciéndole que si Tsuna era feliz todo estaba bien.

"Ya lo veía venir", había dicho Lambo con el dedo en la nariz, recibió algunas represalias por su atrevimiento, pero nadie se atrevió a negarlo, porque nadie podía negar lo que varios ya habían pensado.

Ese día la castaña se paró frente al peli-naranja y le dirigió una gran sonrisa, dejando ir a su viejo amor platónico, Kyotaro (*) le devolvió el gesto y la abrazo por los hombros, luego de recibir una mirada asesina la soltó.

Haruo (*) sollozo un rato y acepto su derrota, no sin antes hacerle prometer que nunca la lastimaría. No podía competir contra alguien del género opuesto, en especial si era Reborn.

Por su parte Nono cuando se lo contaron este solo se rio un poco ante la noticia y les dio sus bendiciones, "¿No lo eran ya?" se atrevió a preguntarles después.

Esos eran buenos recuerdos, volvió a recostarse en la cama y poco después sintió a la Décima aferrándose a ella en busca de calor.

Se sentía ligeramente hipócrita al decirle que no se preocupara cuando ella misma estaba llena de inseguridades, de entrada no pensó que pudieran sostener su relación, pero mírenlas ahora, _tenían casi ocho años juntas y seguía tan idiotamente enamorada de la castaña._

Bajo la mirada hasta la mano de la Décima y luego a la suya, un delgado anillo de oro adornaba sus dedos anulares, tal vez para la ley no significara nada, pero para ellas representaba una promesa, ¿y desde cuando a Reborn le importaban las leyes?

 _El futuro era incierto, lo sabía muy bien, pero había algunas cosas de las que estaba segura._

 _Tsuna estaría a su lado-ella misma se encargaría de no dejarla escapar-, siempre estaría cuando la necesitara y…la amaría hasta la muerte._

Porque no se permitiría dejarla morir antes que ella, cueste lo que cueste.

Trato de alejar esos pensamientos de su mente y abrazo delicadamente a su amante.

Esta comenzó a moverse y temió haberla despertado.

—Yo tampoco dejare que mueras antes que yo—le susurro la Décima.

—No te atrevas a leer mi mente, dame-Tsuna—había estado tan concentrada en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de cuando despertó.

—Hmn—soltó con un notorio cansancio, luego se acercó aún más a la azabache y oculto la cabeza en su pecho.

La asesina no la soltó, es más, bajo su brazo hasta la pequeña cintura, cerró los ojos e intento volver a dormir.

Los minutos pasaron, ahora ambas estaban completamente arropadas y ya no les molestaba el débil viento helado que entraba por la ventana.

—Reborn—le llamo, sabía que aun seguía despierta—te amo.

—Yo también te amo—contesto acariciándole el cabello.

Le beso la frente antes de caer dormida.

 _No importaba nada más, solo Tsuna y que fuera feliz, era egoísta así que tenía que serlo a su lado, la Décima no tenía opción, aunque de hecho tampoco quería tenerla…._

Tal vez se parecían más de lo que creían.

* * *

 **Aquí termina este one-shot.**

 **Ustedes dirán que tal quedo, yo sigo creyendo que el romance no es lo mio** , aunque de esto a lo que escribía hace seis meses hay una diferencia tremenda.

 **Aclaraciones:**

La edad, es la 20YL! De donde viene el Lambo-pro **, deje que el tiempo pasara solamente** , nada de experimentos ni mágico que regresara a fem!Reborn a su forma original. **La edad de Tsunako en este one-shot es de 34** (la edad de Nana en realidad) **, por lo tanto fem!Reborn debería aparentar 25.**

Tambien recuerden que Tsunako se parece a su madre físicamente y que la Haru de 25 años se ve mayor que Nana. Siempre he pensado que Tsunako al igual que su madre seria traga-años.

 **(*)Kyotaro:** como ya podrán imaginar es la contraparte masculina de Kyoko. Otra vez juego de palabras, "kyo" de su nombre y "taro" que al agregarlo a un nombre significa varon o primogenito. En realidad si es un nombre, pero no estoy segura de su significado.

 **(*)Haruo:** obviamente este es la contraparte de Haru, pensé en dejarle el nombre tal cual ya que es unisex, pero preferí cambiarlo para evitar confusiones. No le puse "Harutaro" o "Hataro" porque se escuchan mal y de hecho este de verdad es el masculino de Haru, el significado es literalmente "hombre de primavera".

 **Tambien el no mencionar si Tsuna y Reborn llevaban pijama fue a propósito ;)**

 **Ya saben, votos, pasteles, reviews, favoritos** , sobres bomba, pasteles envenenados, una máquina para cambiar a las personas de género, **criticas constructivas, comentarios, sugerencias, más pasteles, patadas voladoras, todo será bien recibido si es con amor.**

 **Nos leemos luego.**

 **Fue muy divertido participar en este reto.**


End file.
